¿La vida es algo Simple?
by Shagy Sirius
Summary: Primero hablo Ron, ahora le corresponde a Harry hablar de como a sido su vida, cada cap es como una carta de cada personaje, todo es como se ve?, descubranlo
1. Default Chapter

**¿La vida es algo simple?**

Todos saben lo difícil que es ser un hombre, se que las mujeres dirán "va de que se quejan estos" pero si es difícil se un chico, en especial en un familia como la mía, la cual es muy grande somos 7 hermanos y yo soy el ultimo varón de ellos, o como dice mi madre, soy el bebe, porque claro a mi hermana que es menor que yo le dicen la princesa. Mi familia es una de las familias mas antiguas de la comunidad mágica londinense, pero por motivos que desconozco no tenemos mucho dinero, el mandito dinero, saben a mi siempre me tocaba heredar las cosas que ya no le servían a mis hermanos mayores, o comprar cosas de segunda mano, la verdad eso no me importaba mucho (salvo una túnica de gala horrenda que me compro mi madre en 4 año) pero saben era feliz.

Que lindo momentos eran aquellos, aaa como los añoro, donde lo único que nos preocupaba era sacar buenas calificación y divertirse, tenia a mis mejores amigos Harry y Hermione, con los cuales la pasaba genial, teníamos grandes aventuras, y todo era bonito.

Pero saben existen dos cosas que están muy unidas, una es el tiempo, y la otra es crecer, y eso es lo que pasaba en nuestras vidas, pasaban los años y nosotros crecíamos, nuestros cuerpos se formaban, crecían las responsabilidades, y surgía el amor

Si el Amor, esa cosa tan maravillosa y a la ves trágica que nos, que hace vemos a las mujeres con otros ojos, no me refiero exclusivamente a lo físico, sino también  a ese afán de uno por relacionarse con alguien de diferente sexo, es lo que me llevo a ver con otros ojos a mi amiga de toda la vida, eso que te hace sudar cuando ella esta cerca, que te hace ponerte nervioso, pero que a la ves te tranquiliza, algo que solamente ella puede hacerte sentir, llevarte al cielo.

Ahora me da risa recordar las tonteras que hacia en esos años, tonteras para hacerme destacar a los ojos de ellas, solo hay que recordar que por aparentar de hombre autosuficiente trate de preparar algo para cenar, y el resultado, fue un desastre total, hay que reconocerlo hay que ser muy valiente para reconocer cuando uno se equivoca, pero hay que ser mas valiente aun para pedir ayuda.

¿Les cuento algo que me costo mucho reconocer? ¿Pero no se lo digan a nadie ok? Pues hay va, soy un hombre muy celoso, el amor tenia hacia esa chica me hacia cometer las mayores estupideces, incluso llegaba a dañarla a ella, solo tengo re recordar cuando fue le bailar de navidad el 4 año, y como me puse cuando ella salio con ese condenado Búlgaro, 

Siempre e amado a esa mujer, y solo deseaba que fuera mía, pero por desgracia no era mía, no solo yo se habían fijado en ella, no muchos chicos, y yo como buen "amigo" no podía hacer nada, hasta que un bendito día paso, no se como, de verdad aun lo se, pero nuestros labios se encontraron en un hermoso beso, que momento tan maravilloso era como si  estuviera en el paraíso, nada puede describir ese momento, no existe nada en este mundo que pueda describirlo.

Fue así como pase los momentos mas felices de mi vida acompañado por la mujer que amo, cuando estaba con ella todo se solucionaba, pero saben dicen que todo lo bueno tiene que acabar, y bueno el amor tiene un gran poder, el de llevarte del cielo al infierno en 1 segundo, poder que yo experimente.

No puedo voy a  decir que fue lo que paso, porque eso ya esta en pasado, además dicen que "lo que no te mata de fortalece"  y podríamos decir que algo parecido paso aquí, puedo decir que fue una experiencia para crecer, y que para que este amor creciera, las cosas fáciles se vuelven frágiles, pero cuando uno pasa por muchas heridas estas se fortalecen

Y con todos estos acontecimientos al época de Hogwarts termino, y empezó algo que sabia que llegaría, pero no sabia si estaría preparado para ellos, pensar en el futuro, yo tenia claro mi futuro, convertirme en lo siempre soñé, al lado de la mujer que amo, con la cual poder construir una linda familia, ser exitoso

Se extrañaran que diga ser éxitos, pero saben tengo mis motivos, como les hable antes tengo una familia numerosa, pero todos mis hermanos siempre destacaron por algo, por ejemplo mi hermano Charlie Gran jugador de Quidditch en el colegio y ahora un prestigioso criador de dragones, Bill premio Anual en Hogwarts, y ahora el mas importante ejecutivo en Gringotts, Percy otro premio anual y Ministro de asuntos internacionales, Los gemelos George y Fred, ¿Es necesario decir porque destacaba? Una gran jugadora de Quidditch, y actualmente una las mas brillantes estudiantes de medimago de toda la Universidad, ¿y que pasa conmigo? Que soy? Que e echo? Solo soy conocido por ser él amigo de tal, el novio de tal, el hermano de tal, pero alguien me puede decir quien soy?

Saben yo quería ser Auror, lo descubrí desde el 6 año, y desde siempre ese a sido mi sueño, ¿pero saben que? No lo soy. La carrera de auror es la mas cara junto con la medimago, y como les recordé mi familia es muy pobre por lo cual no podían pagar mi estudias para auror, es mas incluso como la Universidad se encuentra en Londres por lo tanto tendría que tener un lugar donde quedarme, lo cual significa mas gastos aun, mis padres entristecían al no poder darme los estudios que deseaban, y no los culpo, han tenido que educar a 7 hijos, y con poco dinero no lo pueden hacer, se preguntaran porque mi hermana menor si pudo estudiar, pues como ella era una buena jugadora de Quidditch en la universidad obtuvo uno beca deportiva, con la cual puede realizar sus estudios, y como soy solamente yo, no pude obtener nada, solo resignarme a que no puedo cumplir ese sueño

La mujer de mi vida se encuentra en Londres estudiando Aritmacia, y ahora solo somos "amigos", no la culpo, ¿quien quiere tener un novio que esta en Ottery Saint Catchpole, mientras ella se encuentra en Londres? Aunque tengo que decir que aunque asta que tenga algo de vida en mi ser, siempre estaré enamorado de esa Mujer

Ven la vida no es fácil, y nadie dijo que lo seria, pero saben es  MI vida y intentare que sea lo mejor que pueda, mis sueños siempre estarán junto a mi, aunque no se puedan cumplir siempre estarán ahí, auque a veces uno piensa para que uno se levanta cada mañana, pero hay que hacerlo, porque de esa es la única forma que existe para ver un nuevo día, y todos los días son diferentes, los cuales forman una gran aventura la aventura de vivir.

_Cada día trae una alegría_

_Cada día trae una tristeza_

_¿De que otro modo puede ser?_

_Levantad si lo quieres saber_

_El tiempo es como un gran ri_

_Solo de ti depende si solo lo ves pasar_

_O puedes introducirte en él_

_Para si tu vida crear_

_El pasado solo lo recuerda la razón_

_El presente y el futuro tus sueños son_

_Pero quiere tus sueños con amor_

_Solo ellos te pueden dar un corazón _

**_RONALD WEASLEY_**

_********************************************************************_

**Nota de Autor:**

Les gusto el fic? Es una ida loca que tenia dando vuelta en la cabeza, y hoy la escribí, puede que no sea muy alegre, trate que el final si lo fuera (mas como un grito de esperanza), la verdad no tengo pensado ninguna continuación, pero si a ustedes quieren alguna podríamos considerarlo, solo dejen sus sugerencias, y por favor díganme  que les pareció esta historia si les gusto, si no les gusto, me interesa mucho saber que es lo que piensan, el poema (si se le puede llamar así) lo escribí yo también, y lo como la cereza al pastel (espero no haberme equivocado -_-) 

Bueno ya saben cualquier cosa me contactan al correo al MSN, y nos vemos pronto

**Lord Shagy Black (Shagy Sirius)**

Shagy100@hotmail.com  

P.S: tengo otros fics publicados ojala que los puedan leer uno es sobre Ron Hermione, Harry Ginny y se llama "Cuando algo se aleja del alma", y tengo otro sobre los Merodeadores y se llama "James y Lily, una historia diferente" (algo de publicidad no le hace daño a nadie ^_~)


	2. La vida es algo simple? Harry

**La vida es algo simple**

Harry

Soy conocido en todo el mundo mágico, yo no sabia de cuan famoso era, yo siempre encerrado en mi alacena, soportando a mis horribles tíos, los cuales intentaban por todos los medios tratar de apartarme del mundo mágico, asta que por fin pude liberarme de ellos, e ir a Hogwarts, mi hogar.

Todos me conocen como el niño que vivió, porque cuando era bebe, fue derrotado temporalmente el mago oscuro mas malvado de la época contemporánea, Lord Voldemort, ¿y como lo derrote? Pues gracias a la entrega de amor que dio mi madre

Esto de ser el niño que vivió se convirtió en un martirio, ¿Por qué? Pues porque los problemas me buscaban, mejor dicho Lord Voldemort me buscaba, por lo cual yo siempre me encontraba en peligro, pero peor aun, la gente que mas quería también yo la exponía a peligros, la piedra filosofal, la cámara secreta, ayudar a que Sirius escapara, el torneo de los tres magos (y el resurgimiento de Voldemort), el departamento de los misterios (mi mayor error), el juego de mis sentimientos, y finalmente la derrota de Voldemort

Si desde que derrote a Voldemort ya no soy el niño que vivió, sino el hombre que venció, y logre que toda la humanidad estuviera a salvo, aunque sea por un tiempo (nadie sabe que nos prepara el futuro) 

Les dije que mi hogar era Hogwarts, ¿pero porque yo lo sentía así?, porque allí es donde estaba la gente que me quería, allí es donde me sentía querido, como nunca había sentido con mis tíos, Ron Hermione, mis grandes amigos, en la buenas y las malas, los profesores, compañeros, todos formaban una familia, ¿pero saben algo? Como yo siempre me las e que tenido que arreglar solo, se me formo un carácter independiente, falto de cariño, así que la verdad estas sin cariño no me afectaba mucho

Ya a pasado tiempo desde que Salí de Hogwarts, estoy en la academia de aurores, de Londres, estudiando lo que siempre quise ser, estoy en mi último año, soy el mejor alumno de todos, con las altas calificaciones de toda la academia, todos dicen que soy una gran promesa, que incluso podría llegar a ser el mago mas grande de todos los tiempos, ¿saben cual es el secreto de mi éxito? Bueno les cuento, es esencialmente que dedico todo mi esfuerzo y tiempo en mis estudios (soy peor que Hermione), paso sentado en mi escritorio, o debajo de un árbol que hay en el jardín, estudiando mis materias, además de investigar mas aun)

Y los estudios tan exhaustivos han rendido sus frutos, asta el momento no hay hechizo o poción que no pueda realizar (si escucharon bien pociones, pues ahora que no esta el profesor Snape presionándome soy muy bueno en ellas), soy un animigo semi registrado (y digo semi porque me puedo transformar en ciervo, y esta transformación esta registrada en el ministerio de la magia, pero también me puedo trasformar en perro, y halcón, pero estas dos ultimas transformaciones no lo sabe el ministerio) e creado nuevos hechizos (como el "vidium" que cree en la batalla contra Voldemort, el cual es una contra maldición para el "Avada Kedrava") 

Como ven me meto de lleno en mis libros y estudios, así que como podrán suponer no tengo una gran vida social (seria mejor definirla como Casi no existe), mis únicos amigos siguen siendo Ron y Hermione (aunque desde que son novios se alejaron un poco de mi), y todos los demás son solos conocidos, con los cuales no me interesa hablar para nada. Se imaginaran como es eso que no habla para nada con los demás, pues obviamente si hablo con los demás, pero solo lo necesario, y muy formalmente, y saben así me gusta, así soy feliz (¿o no?)

Por lo general los fines de semana me junto con Ron y Hermione, como me hubiera gustado que Ron entrara junto conmigo en la academia, pero el muy cabezota no acepto que yo le diera el dinero para que ingresara

Se preguntaran si no me ara falta la compañía de mas personas, pues la respuesta es SI, pero para ser mas especifico me hace falta la compañía de alguien mas, ella la chica que es la dueña de mi corazón, Virginia Weasley

Cuando nos conocimos ella aun no entraba a Hogwarts, e iba del brazo de mi madre a despedir a Ron, tan tímida, siempre se escondía de mi cuando me veía por vergüenza, nunca la tome en cuenta pues simplemente era una amiga, la hermana de mi amigo, la rescate de la cámara de los secretos, en segundo, pero siempre fue la hermana de mi amigo

En mi 5 año algo paso, ella comenzó a hablar conmigo, ya no le daba vergüenza, y la verdad no me había percatado de esto, asta que me dicen que ella salía con un chico de otra casa, pero en ese entonces no me importaba mucho pues yo estaba ciego por Cho Chang, cosa que por suerte se me paso a finales de ese año.

Todo fue tan diferente cuando empezamos a conversar, me hacia reír demasiado (lograba sacar el mal humor que tenia), pero también tenia la habilidad de dejarme en mi sitio al instante (carácter Heredado de Moly), y de apoco ella dejaba ser la hermana de Ron, para convertirse en la una mujer, mi amiga

Y si fue mi amiga porque yo el muy imbecil seguía embobando con chicas nada que ver, las cuales solo me traían sufrimientos y dolores de cabeza, donde Ginny y Hermione eran las que me consolaban cuando eso sucedía

¿Como pude saber mis verdaderos sentimientos? Pues eso fue a causa de Voldemort, yo tenia clases de oclumancia para poder cerrar mi mente a ser, pero por desgracia en algunas ocasiones el lograba sacar alguna información de mi mente, en especial sentimientos míos, para así con ellos tenderme trampas, cuanta gente sufrió por eso, montones, asta que el mago oscuro encontró lo que tanto buscaba el amor, y por eso se llevo a Ginny

Pude rescatarla, y ahí le dije lo que sentía (aun no se como lo hice) y ella correspondió mis sentimientos, fui el individuo mas feliz del mundo, mi ultimo año en Hogwarts junto a ella fue maravilloso, juntos logramos vencer a Voldemort, juntos pasamos penas y alegrías

pero termino Hogwarts y yo ingrese a la academia y ella en la escuela para terminar su ultimo año, y por lo tanto nos tuvimos que separar, aquí fue donde todo cambio, y por una estupidez mía, por el mayor error de mi vida y que nunca me lo voy a poder perdonar, cuando nos separamos seguimos siendo novios pero a la distancia, y yo por una gran tontera, por una gran imbecilidad, la engañe con una chica de mi clase, mi mas grande error, error que nunca ella me va perdonar

cuando me di cuenta lo que hice trate de solucionar el problema pero ya era demasiado tarde, el daño ya estaba echo, logre que en cierta forma estuviéramos juntos, yo puse de todo de mi parte para lograrlo (merlín sabe que lo intente) y la amaba con todo mi corazón (aun la amo) pero la verdad no se que es lo que sentía ella, el tiempo paso y yo seguía tratando de reconquistalara (haciendo asta lo imposible por ella) pero el maldito destino siempre ponía su mano para alejarme de ella, yo me quedaba solo, no me importaba estar con alguien, no me importaba estar solo, yo solo la necesitaba a ella, pero llego el momento en que ella entro a estudiar medicina mágica, y allí conoció a un chico que la enamoro.

Cuando me dijo NO TE AMO, mi mundo se derrumbo, me sumergí mas en mis libros, para tener la mente ocupada, para que mi quebrado corazón no funcionara, busque un poco de apoyo en mis únicos amigos Hermione y Ron, pero ellos como apoyo mejor que quedo solo.

¿Tan malo fui como para no poder recibir un perdón? Pasa el tiempo y aun amo a esa mujer, y saben siempre la amare, no importa que me prepare el destino, mi corazón siempre va a estar junto a ella. Aunque ahora solo seamos amigos

Ven este el hombre que venció, el estudiante de la academia más prometedor de muchos siglos, se preguntan si alguna vez ¿seré feliz? Pues yo no se si feliz, pero si tranquilo, saben porque, porque descubrí una nueva forma de amar, el amar al amigo, que para ti nunca será un amigo, ese amor que se convirtió en platónico, amor que nunca tendré de nuevo, amor que va en silencio en tu corazón

_Cuando el amor te llame, síguelo_

_Aunque su camino sea angustioso y arduo_

_Y entrégate a sus alas que te envuelven_

_Aunque la espada oculta en ellas te hieran_

_Y cree en él, créele cuando te hable_

_Aunque su voz doblegue y marchite tus sueños_

_Como el viento del norte marchita los jardines_

_Porque así como el amor te llena de gloria,_

_Así te crucifica_

_Y no quieras regir el curso de amor_

_Será el amor, si te ve digno de ello_

_El que regirá tu curso_

_                                        **Harry James Potter**_

**__**

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

**Nota del Autor**

****

Le tocaba ahora el turno a Harry, ¿que les pareció? Muy corta vena, pues si así es, esta idea solo salio, yo solo me senté a escribir una idea sobre Harry (como me pidieron (Ran gracias por tu review y si tengo mas cosas publicadas (mas abajo paso el aviso ^_^), y también te agradezco a ti cata por el apoyo que siempre me das).

El último texto es un extracto del profeta de Khalil Gibran

Espero que les aya gustado este cap, y cualquier cosa me lo dicen en un review (que son bien recibido), desde ya muchas gracias

**Lord Shagy Black**

Shagy100@hotmail.com

Mis otras historias publicadas son

_"Cuando algo se aleja del Alma"___

_"James y Lily, Una Historia Diferente"_

_"Mi Gorda Bruja Bella"___


End file.
